the_decadesfandomcom-20200214-history
2000s
The 2000s began on January 1st, 2000 and ended on December 31st, 2009. The decade comes after the 1990s and before the 2010s. The 2000s Season 1 2020 The 2000s (101) Cell Phone Service (102) The 2000s was the decade, World Of Warcraft came out, The George W Bush era (2001-2009) and being the first president of the millenium. We had a first African American president in office. The September 11th attacks which would change American forever and the views on how to defeat terrorism. Hurricaine Katrina, 2008-09 Recession and alot rock music in this decade. Popular songs from the decade includes, Crazy In Love by Beyonce and Jay Z, Lose Yourself by Eminem, In Da Club and Candy Shop by 50 cent and also Sexyback by Justin Timberlake Pop Culture of the '00s During the 2000s, internet became helpful for finding and buying music. During the 2000s alot of legal issues came to a rise with people illegally downloading music, when the band Metallica suing Napster for having their works and music on the site. During the Noughties 2000s hip hop still was huge, during the early - mid 2000s tons of hip hops artists who were still relatively popular in the late 1990s were becoming huge in the early '00s. Artists like Nas, Ludacris, DMX, Jay-Z, Kanye West, OutKast, Cam'ron including other artists such as Snoop Dogg and Pharrell and Lil Wayne who was also making music in the mid '00s but would be huge by the late 2000s and early 2010s. Eminem released alot of hits such as Lose Yourself, Stan, Soldier, Toy Soldier and Without Me and tons of other hits in the decade was released. One of Eminem's acclaims albums Encore was released and sold over 700,000 copies on the first three days of its released. Other rappers like DMX released well known songs such as "Where The Hood At", Ludacris releasing songs such as "You don't know me like that" and Move B****, 50 cent was one of the rappers during the decade who was widely known also, releasing popular hits such as Candy Shop, In Da Club and more. By the late 2000s crunk rap and snap rap began to rise, with rappers like Souja Boy and other rappers also rose and was behind it rise of snap rap also. In 2007 Souja Boy released his acclaimed song Crank That gaining a lot of popular that year, getting 300 million copies by 2009. Other hip hop songs such as Chain Hang Low came out also. Fast forwarding to the early 2000s, Beyonce was rising at this time releasing songs such as Crazy For Love, Irreplaceable, Check Up On It and Hold My Breath and Ring On It. In the mid 2000s. Also rose up in this decade, releasing a lot of hits such as Jesus Walks, Gold Digger, Flashing Lights, Touch the Sky, Diamonds from Sierra Leone. One of his albums such as College Drop Out had a lot sales with 441,000 copies within its first weeks and Graduation having over 900,000 copies within its first week also. During Hurricane Katrina in September 2005 Kanye did get controversy for saying that George Bush doesn't care about black people on live television, until the Late 2010s Kanye would get more controversy for being a supporter of the current President of the United States, Donald J. Trump. One of the saddest moments in pop culture history in this decade was the death of Michael Jackson in June of 2009, thousands went to his funeral to say their good byes. During the decade Rock became widely huge for a while, with genres like Alternative rock with artists and bands such as The Strokes, Arctic Monkeys,Seven Nation Army during this time of rock in the 2000s, Green Day also became huge in the decade releasing hits like American Idiot. During the early 2000s boy bands and teen pop had already became a thing. People claim that from 2000 to until about 9/11 there was a Y2K era. By the late 2000s we had electropop, which was the cause of the decline of hip hops mainstream. One relatively electropop artists in this decade Lady Gaga began to be well known by 2008, releasing Just Dance by 2009 and the Early 2010s, she would become huge Technology and Video Games of the 2000s Even though the 1990s was known for the beginning of the internet. The 2000s are known for the innovation of it from blocky computers to better computers, the internet in the 2000s began to become more useful. During this decade, Windows '00, '03 and Vista '07 came out in the decade, with XP and Windows Microsoft XP debuting in the decade. Digital Camera began to rise in popularity, By the late 2000s Flat Screen TV's became the most common thing to use, but until the 2010s it would be the most used TV. In the early 2000s the IPod (First Generation) was released in fall of '01. BluRay began to rise in popularity too taking the crown from the DVD. During this decade the internet began to be more useful, sites such as Google and Yahoo which both released in the late 1990s, became popular for searching sources by the 2000s. Popular sites such as Youtube, Facebook and Twitter were all released in the mid 2000s. Youtube became widely popular by '06 after being released in February of 2005 and uploading their first video called "Me At The Zoo in April of that year. When people think of social media of the Noughties most people think of MySpace as MySpace was used a lot in the mid-late 2000s. Skype was also released in the decade, having over 600 million users by the end of the 2000s. Also during the decade Wikipedia the source and information on this wikia added from there also released in 2001 becoming the most widely popular site for sources and information. In the late 2000s, the first IPhone was released amazing a lot of people and stunning a lot too. Video Games The 2000s entered it's first year with 3D gaming established - the 5th generation of consoles had done that during the mid-late 90s. With the 6th generation already underway upon decade start, the new contenders of the 6th generation would brawl it out - The PS2 (released October 26th, 2000 USA), The XBOX (released November 15, 2001 USA), and the GameCube (November 18th, 2001 USA). The decade saw a large increase in the graphical capabilities of the consoles, particularly observed with the release of the 7th generation consoles in 2006. There was an emergence of online internet play, embodied well with XBOX Live for the XBOX, and online networking existed for the PS2 as well. The second half of the 2000s brought the 7th gen which lasted all the way up to 2012/2013. The main contenders were the XBOX 360 (released November 22nd, 2005 USA), the PS3 (released November 17th, 2006 USA) and the Wii (released November 19th, 2006 USA). The Wii was most notable for it's massive success amongst casual gamers and families, bringing gaming to a whole new audience it hadn't captured all too well in years prior. The 7th gen consoles also saw experimentation with motion controls, potentially due to the large success of the Wii which featured them heavily. The PSMove was released in 2010, and the XBOX 360 Kinect was also released in 2010. For Handhelds, the beginning of the decade continued Nintendo's dominance with the GameBoy Colour, however, in 2001, came the GameBoy Advance (and later in 2003 the GameBoy Advance SP). The Advance models brought with them more power, graphical capabilities, and finally, with the SP, a backlight. The SP also kickstarted the clamshell design used in the future DS family (2004+). The Gameboy Advance was also noteworthy for its compatibility with the GameCube - some games would receive additional content when a GameBoy Advance was connected. The latter half of the decade saw the introduction of the DS. With the original system releasing in November 2004, refined versions saw releases in later years: the DS Lite (2006) featuring a more compact design; the DSi (2008) featuring cameras (and removal of GBA game compatibility) and the DSi XL (2009) which had larger screens. The main feature of the DS family was the inclusion of 2 screens in a clamshell design (much like phones of the time), with the lower screen being a resistive touch screen, and the top screen not being so. Serious competition from Sony emerged in the handheld market in 2005 with the introduction of the Play Station Portable (PSP), and later, the PSP Go in 2009. The PSP used UMDs, Universal Media Discs, which were much larger capacity than the cartridges used on the Nintendo side (mirroring the N64 vs PS1 game format situation of years prior), which allowed even movies to be released for the system. The PSP was known for being considerably more powerful than the DS, and proved to be very successful selling 82 million units worldwide, but was still overshadowed by the DS' 154 million. Are you a '00s Kid? Are you a 2000s kid? Do you remember watching Dory? Or catching is the pirates only the Carribean craze? Did you use Myspace? Or Limewire?